Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
As electronic and wireless devices become more advanced, the complexity of circuitry has increased. Further, the amount of space available for circuitry has decreased. Attempts to combine or consolidate components on a single circuit within a wireless device may result in a larger footprint on the circuit, and may include additional considerations for functionality.
Furthermore, testing circuit functionality in electronic and wireless devices has also become more complex. With more circuitry being contained within a smaller area, testing procedures have become more extensive. Benefits may be realized by improvements to electronic devices that allow complex circuitry to be tested in convenient ways.